


Doing Something Together

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, deanjo - Freeform, doing something together, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Jo wash the Impala and end up having a water fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Something Together

Kansas played on the radio, a song about carrying on that Dean loved though it never ceased to bring a small tear to his eye. He wiggled his hips as he squatted in front of the left front tire of the Impala, wiping a cleaning cloth over the hubcap and rims of the tire. The Kansas song ended and Hey Jude came on next, which brought more tears to Dean’s eyes.

He rubbed a wet and somewhat soapy hand over his eyes, careful to not rub the soap in. The song played and Dean was lost in memories of his mother for a few moments. She would have loved this place, the Bunker, he thought. So much history and knowledge and supernatural _things_. He thought she would have geeked out over it as much as he did. And enjoyed the library to the fullest with Sam.

Footsteps in the hallway outside the garage made Dean rub his eyes one last time and clear his throat roughly. He was back to the polishing as Jo walked in and he saw her smile at him from the corner of his eye. One last swipe with the cloth and the hubcap was as shiny a chrome as when the Impala was brand new. He stood and propped a hip against the frame of the car, watching as Jo sauntered towards him.

“Here you are,” she said as she reached him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She tilted her head up for a kiss and he obliged her. “I was wondering where you’d disappeared to.”

“Just came to give Baby some tender loving care,” Dean said, glancing at his car fondly. “She needed a wash.”

“Should I be jealous of your car, Dean Winchester?” Jo laughed, patting the hood of the Impala.

“Not at all, Jo Harvelle,” Dean replied, pressing another kiss to her lips. “How about you give me a hand washing her and then we can do something else?”

Jo nodded and Dean pointed towards the buckets he’d prepared before starting on the tires. They were full of warm soapy water and sponges floated in the water. Jo grabbed a sponge and wrung it out while Dean moved towards the rear tire. He worked on the hubcap and rim there, cleaning and polishing while Jo started laving the sponge over the hood.

Hey Jude segued into Bad Company and Dean sang along in a quiet voice. He listened to the bell-like quality on Jo’s voice as she sang, smiling as her voice caressed the words. He moved around to the other side of the car as Jo moved along the passenger side. They worked in companionable silence, broken only by the music and the lyrics they sang. 

When the hubcaps and rims on the tires were clean and polished, Dean grabbed the sponge from the other bucket of soapy water. By now, Jo had returned to her bucket, soaking and wringing out her sponge several times. They met at the buckets, exchanging a quick kiss before heading back to the car. Dean started on the hood, intent on going over the car a second time while Jo finished up on the driver’s side of the car. As Dean leaned over the hood to reach up near the windshield, Jo let out a wolf whistle.

“Hell of a sight, Winchester,” she said when Dean looked at her over his shoulder. She grinned at him, nibbling at the corner of her bottom lip. “Now I’m happy I came to find you.”

“My ass is out of this world,” Dean joked, wiggling his hips as Bad Moon Rising came on the radio. “But you should go make yourself useful rather than staring at it. The hose is still coiled up in its rack. Can you start unwinding it so we can rinse Baby down?”

“Sure,” Jo said, her grin changing to something mischievous that had Dean doubting the wisdom of asking her to go get the hose. “Be right back.”

He shrugged to himself and went back to washing Baby. As he worked his way from the hood down the passenger side, he let out a yelp when a stream of cold water soaked his back. He turned to see Jo holding the hose and laughing.

“Is that how you wanna play?” Dean growled, brandishing his wet sponge at Jo. “We can play.”

He threw water from the sponge at her, managing to soak her left side even though Jo dodged as soon as he moved. She gasped and Dean laughed in turn. Then, the simple act of washing the car turned into a full-blown water fight. Jo ran around with the hose for a minute or so, stopping and spraying Dean, before she was drawn up short by pulling it as far as it would extend. She dropped the hose and dodged again, barely missing catching a faceful of soapy water flung from Dean’s sponge.

“Gonna have to try harder than that, hot stuff,” Jo called as she darted around the back of the Impala. As Dean followed, she ran towards the buckets and grabbed the sponge she had dumped. She made sure it was sopping wet then lobbed it at Dean as he came around the Impala. 

“Urk,” Dean said as the sponge hit him square in the face. It slid down and hit the floor with a soggy plop. Dean wiped water and suds from his face then grinned. “Nice shot but now you’re out of ammo.”

“Not for long!” Jo called back, darting towards the hose. “Come get me!”

Dean ran after her, stopping for a moment to dunk his sponge in a bucket. As he stood up again, a spray of water hit his leg. He jerked to the side and threw more water from his sponge at Jo. She dodged, which gave Dean enough time to run up to her and pick her up in his arms. He dropped the soaking wet sponge against her belly then carted her over to the buckets.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Jo asked, struggling in his arms. It didn’t do any good. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Dean replied, grinning devilishly down at her. He dropped her on the hood of the Impala then turned swiftly. He picked up one of the buckets, paused for a moment, then dumped it all over Jo and the hood. “There. Now you’re clean, just like Baby.”

Jo spluttered for a moment, wiping water off her face. Then, she sprang up and wrapped herself around Dean, making sure every inch of her wet self was plastered to him. Pulling his head down for a kiss, Jo teased and nipped at his lips until they were both panting into each other’s mouths.

“I think it’s time for a shower to get all these suds off,” Jo murmured. “What do you think?”

“Ugh, guys, really?” Sam’s voice interrupted them before Dean could reply. “You made a mess in here. Look at all the water. What are you, twelve?”

Jo and Dean looked at each other then burst out laughing. As Sam walked into the garage, stepping carefully over puddles of water, they exchanged a knowing look. Then, moving as one, Dean picked up the other bucket while Jo grabbed the hose. When Sam looked over at them, curious as to why they’d gone so quiet, Dean dumped the bucket over his head while Jo sprayed him with the hose. Sam looked like a bedraggled puppy, brushing sopping wet hair out of his eyes. But he was laughing and Dean and Jo joined him. It was worth whatever prank he might pull in return.


End file.
